The circulatory system permits blood and lymph circulation to transport, e.g., nutrients, oxygen, carbon dioxide, cellular waste products, hormones, cytokines, blood cells, and pathogens to and from cells in the body. Blood is a fluid comprising, e.g., plasma, red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets that is circulated by the heart through the vertebrate vascular system. The circulatory system becomes a reservoir for many toxins and pathogenic molecules upon their introduction to or production by the body. The circulatory system also serves as a reservoir for cellular secretions or detritus from within the body. The perpetual or aberrant circulation and proliferation of such molecules and entities can drive disease and/or exacerbate existing conditions.
The efficacy of therapeutic compositions that alleviate or prevent diseases and conditions associated with the circulatory system is often limited by their half-life, which is typically up to a few days. The short half-life often necessitates repeated injections and hospitalizations. It is thought that the short half-life may be due to both renal clearance, e.g., of proteins smaller than 60 kDa, and non-renal clearance, e.g., via liver excretion or immune-mediated removal. The activity of therapies is also often limited by an immune reaction elicited against them (see, e.g., Wang et al., Leukemia 2003, 17:1583). Several approaches are practiced in the art.
One approach includes the use of “erythrocyte ghosts” that are derived from a hemolyzed red blood cell. To prepare erythrocyte ghosts, red blood cells undergo hypotonic lysis. The red blood cells are exposed to low ionic strength buffer causing them to burst. The resulting lysed cell membranes are isolated by centrifugation. The pellet of lysed red blood cell membranes is resuspended and incubated in the presence of the therapeutic agent, for example, such as an antibiotic or chemotherapeutic agent in a low ionic strength buffer. The therapeutic agent distributes within the cells. Erythrocyte ghosts and derivatives used to encapsulate payloads, such as therapeutic agents, can shield those payloads from the immune system, but the erythrocyte ghosts themselves are subject to rapid clearance by the reticulo-endothelial system (see, e.g., Loegering et al. 1987 Infect Immun 55(9):2074). Erythrocyte ghosts also elicit an immune response in mammalian subjects. These vesicles are typically constituted of both lipids and proteins, including potentially high amounts of phosphatidylserine, which is normally found on the inner leaflet of the plasma membrane. This leads to potential immunological reactions in the recipient mammalian subjects. The undesirable effects seriously limit the potential for therapeutic applications of technologies based on erythrocyte ghosts.
Another approach for drug encapsulation includes the use of exosomes. “Exosomes” include cell-derived vesicles that are present in many and perhaps all biological fluids, including blood, urine, and cultured medium of cell cultures. The reported diameter of exosomes is between 30 and 100 nm, which is larger than low-density lipoprotein (LDL), but smaller than, for example, red blood cells. Exosomes are either released from the cell when multivesicular bodies fuse with the plasma membrane or they are released directly from the plasma membrane. Exosome delivery methods require a better understanding of their biology, as well as the development of production, characterization, targeting and cargo-loading nanotechnologies. Attempts have been made to manufacture exosomes using human embryonic stem cell derived mesenchymal stem cells (hESC-MSCs). However, as hESC-MSCs are not infinitely expansible, large scale production of exosomes would require replenishment of hESC-MSC through derivation from hESCs and incur recurring costs for testing and validation of each new batch (Chen et al. 2011 Journal of Translational Medicine 9:47). Clinical translation is also hindered by the lack of suitable and scalable nanotechnologies for the purification and loading of exosomes (Lakhal and Wood 2011 BioEssays 33(10):737). Current ultracentrifugation protocols are commercially unreproducible, as they produce a heterogeneous mix of exosomes, other cellular vesicles and macromolecular complexes. Therefore, purification methods based on the use of specific, desired markers, such as the expression of a targeting moiety on the surface of the exosome, are required. In addition, siRNA loading into exosomes is relatively inefficient and cost-ineffective, highlighting the need for the development of transfection reagents tailored for nanoparticle applications. Further, exosomes are rapidly cleared from circulation and substantially accumulate in the liver within 24 hours of administration (Ohno et al., 2013 Mol Therapy 21(1):185), limiting their application for long-term drug delivery to the circulatory of a subject.
Polyethylene glycol—coated liposomes are presently used as carriers for in vivo drug delivery. A “liposome” includes an artificially-prepared spherical vesicle composed of a lamellar phase lipid bilayer. The liposome can be used as a vehicle for administration of nutrients and pharmaceutical agents. Liposomes can be prepared by disrupting biological membranes, e.g., by sonication. Liposomes are often composed of phosphatidylcholine-enriched phospholipids and may also contain mixed lipid chains with surfactant properties such as egg phosphatidylethanolamine A liposome design may employ surface ligands for attaching to a target, e.g., unhealthy tissue. Types of liposomes include the multilamellar vesicle (MLV), the small unilamellar liposome vesicle (SUV), the large unilamellar vesicle (LUV), and the cochleate vesicle. Liposomes as cariers of anthracycline antibiotics have been a subject of a great number of studies. As a result, liposome formulations of daunorubicin (DaunoXome™) and doxorubicin (Doxil™) are now commercially available. The pharmacokinetics of the liposomal forms of anthracycline antibiotics differ from that of their free forms in higher peak concentrations and longer circulations times of the drugs. The kinetics of DaunoXome and Doxil clearance from plasma is close to mono-exponential. The half-life of DaumoXome in patient plasma is on the order of a few hours. In Doxil, polyethylene glycol-coated liposomes are used. The immune system poorly recognizes such liposomes; therefore the plasma half-life of Doxil is in the order of tens of hours.
Red blood cells have been considered for use, e.g., to degrade toxic metabolites or inactivate xenobiotics, as drug delivery systems, as carriers of antigens for vaccination, and in other biomedical applications (Magnani Ed. 2003, Erythrocyte Engineering for Drug Delivery and Targeting). Many of these applications require procedures for the transient opening of pores across the red cell membrane. Drugs have commonly been loaded into freshly isolated red blood cells, without culturing, using disruptive methods based on hypotonic shock. Hypotonic dialysis can induce a high degree of hemolysis, irreversible modifications in the morphology of the cells and phosphotidyl serine exposure, which has been recognized as an important parameter associated with premature red blood cells removal and induction of transfusion-related pathologies (Favretto 2013 J Contr Rel).
Many drugs, particularly protein therapeutics, stimulate immunogenic responses that include B cell antibody production, T cell activation, and macrophage phagocytosis. The causes of immunogenicity can be extrinsic or intrinsic to the protein. Extrinsic factors are drug formulation, aggregate formation, degradation products, contaminants and dosing. The administration mode, as well as the drug regimen, also strongly influences how immunogenicity is assessed. That is, immunogenicity will have different effects for drugs that are given in acute indications compared to drugs to treat chronic diseases. In the latter case, patients are exposed to the drug over a longer period of time and as such can mount a complete response. Pegylation is a technology designed to prolong the half-life, as well as minimize immunogenic responses. In contrast to assumptions that polyethylene glycol (PEG) is non-immunogenic and non-antigenic, certain animal studies show that uricase, ovalbumin and some other PEGylated agents can elicit antibody formation against PEG (anti-PEG). In humans, anti-PEG may limit therapeutic efficacy and/or reduce tolerance of PEG-asparaginase (PEG-ASNase) in patients with acute lymphoblastic leukemia and of pegloticase in patients with chronic gout, but did not impair hyposensitization of allergic patients with mPEG-modified ragweed extract or honeybee venom or the response to PEG-IFN in patients with hepatitis C. Anti-PEG antibodies can be found in 22-25% of healthy blood donors. Two decades earlier, the occurrence was 0.2%. This increase may be due to an improvement of the limit of detection of antibodies and to greater exposure to PEG and PEG-containing compounds in cosmetics, pharmaceuticals and processed food products. These results raise concerns regarding the efficacy of PEG-conjugated drugs for a subset of patients (Garay, Expert Opin Drug Deliv, 2012 9(11):1319).
Attempts in the art to create passive half-life improvement methods focus on increasing the apparent hydrodynamic radius of a drug. The kidney's glomerular filtration apparatus is the primary site in the body where blood components are filtered, see for reference e.g., Osicka et al. Clin Sci 1997 93:65 and Myers et al. Kidney Int 1982 21:633. The main determinant of filtration is the hydrodynamic radius of the molecule in the blood; smaller molecules (<80 kDa) are filtered out of the blood to a higher extent than larger molecules. Researchers have used this generalized rule to modify drugs to exhibit a larger hydrodynamic radius and thus longer half-life, mainly via chemical conjugation to large molecular weight water-soluble polymers, such as polyethylene glycol (PEG). Numerous PEGylated protein and small molecule therapeutics are currently offered in the clinic (Pasut and Veronese, 2009 Adv Drug Deliv Rev 61(13):1177; Fishburn, 2008 J Pharm Sci 97(10):4167). Though effective in many cases in increasing circulation half-life, especially as the hydrodynamic radius of the graft or fusion increases (Gao, Liu, et al., 2009 PNAS 106(36):15231), these methods offer challenges in manufacturing and maintenance of biological effector function. Heterogeneities in conjugation reactions can cause complex product mixtures with varying biological activities, due mostly to the utilization of site-unspecific chemistries. Extensive biochemical characterization often follows precise purification methods to retain a homogenous therapeutic product (Huang, Gough, et al, 2009 Anal Chem 81(2):567; Bailon, Palleroni, et al., 2001 Bioconj Chem 12(2):195; Dhalluin, Ross, et al., 2005 Bioconj Chem 16(3):504). Furthermore, attachment of large moieties, such as branched PEGs, to reactive zones of proteins can lead to decreased receptor affinity (Fishburn, 2008 J Pharm Sci 97(10):4167).
Albumin may be used to bind a therapeutic protein for increased circulation of the drug (Dennis et al, 2002 J Bil Chem 277(38):35035; Walker, Dunlevy, et al., 2010 Prot Engr Des Sel 23(4):271) to increase the apparent size of the therapeutic by engineering it to bind another protein in the blood. In this manner, the drug attains its large molecular size only after administration into the blood stream. The addition of affinity-matured serum albumin-binding peptides to antibody fragments increased their circulation time 24 fold in mice (Dennis et al, 2002 J Bil Chem 277(38):35035). This method is complicated by the dynamics of albumin recycle by the neonatal Fc receptor (FcRn) and the use of cysteine-constrained cyclic peptides for functionality. Alternatively, recombinant addition of large antibody fragments may be made to a protein drug. This may cause structural as well as manufacturing complications, e.g., because of the use of complex cyclic or large domains for functionality. Despite high affinity for albumin, they require the physical constraint of correctly forming a cyclic structure prior to use. Methods of fusing larger antibody fragments may not be amendable to proteins with an already complex folding structure or low expression yield.
The potential of chimeric antigen receptor T-cell therapies, antibody-coupled T-cell receptor (ACTR) therapies and other adoptive T-cell therapies in effecting complete and durable responses has been demonstrated in a number of malignant and infectious diseases. The development of more potent T cells is limited, however, by safety concerns, highlighted by the occurrence of on-target and off-target toxicities that, although uncommon, have been fatal on occasions. Timely pharmacological intervention can be effective in the management of adverse events but adoptively transferred T cells can persist long term, along with any unwanted effects. T cells targeting differentiation antigens can be expected to also recognize nonmalignant cells that express the same antigens, resulting in adverse events. For example, melanoma patients treated with T cells targeting melanocyte differentiation antigens, such as MART-1 and gp100, often develop vitiligo and uveitis. These on-target toxicities have been observed across all forms of therapeutic approaches, including tumor-infiltrating cells, in vitro-expanded T-cell clones and TCR-transgenic cells. In general, on-target autoimmunity is associated with tumor regression and is more prominent in treatment approaches that are more efficacious. On-target but off-tumour toxicities can be immediately life-threatening. For example, patients with colorectal cancer with lung and liver metastases may develop respiratory distress within 15 min of HER2-specific CAR T-cell infusion and may subsequently die from multiorgan failure 5 days later. As T-cell therapy becomes more effective, acute toxicities have also become more evident. Cytokine release syndrome, which is characterized by fevers, rigors, hypotension and hypoxia, has been observed in a number of CD19 CAR T-cell studies as a result of large-scale T-cell activation upon the recognition of CD19+ malignant cells.
There is an ongoing need to provide therapeutic compositions through the circulatory system that alleviate or prevent such diseases and conditions. There is a further a need for methods and compositions that increase the half-life, safety profile, and/or efficacy of such therapeutic compositions. Aspects of the invention address one or more of the shortcomings of current methods and compositions.